faites de moi votre maîtresse
by ylg
Summary: Où quelques verres du vin fin servi au château de Jarjayes convainquent Rosalie d'ouvrir son coeur à Oscar. Mais jusqu'où ira-t-elle, ça... ::Rosalie/Oscar, yuri::


**Titre :** Faites de moi votre maîtresse  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> ylg  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Versailles no Bara (Lady Oscar)  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** Rosalie Lamorlière- Oscar de Jarjayes  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-15 à R / T-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Ikeda Riyoko

**Prompt :** « Lady Oscar - Rosalie x Oscar - Ivre - In vino veritas » - Round 4 - 3 novembre sur KinkEnstock  
><strong>NotesAvertissements :** mention de prostitution, et surtout, en état de conscience altéré moi j'appelle ça _dubious consent  
><em>**Nombre de mots:** 800 et des pelletées

oOo

Rosalie toute rose et gazouillante, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, se fait câline.  
>« Je vous aime, Oscar ; je vous aime. »<p>

Elle court se jeter dans ses bras, maladroite comme jamais.

« Serais-tu ivre, ma Rosalie ?  
>- Mais nooon !<p>

Elles ont bu autant l'une que l'autre, bu certainement plus que de raisonnable pour une jeunette peu habituée à un titrage plus fort que la piquette des rues, et bu aussi sans doute trop même pour une noble habituée aux vins fins protégeant mieux des maladies que l'eau des pauvres.

Parlant de cela, Rosalie connaît la différence entre elles et même ivre en reste amère, mais ne s'en laisse pas démonter pour autant :

« Vous noble, moi fille des rues... faites de moi votre maîtresse, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, pleurniche-t-elle. Et je pourrai rêver que je suis Cendrillon, que je retrouverai ma noble mère et un titre et que vous pourrez alors m'épouser sans honte. »

Oscar, prise de cours et de derrière les vapeurs d'alcool, rit sans réponde. Rosalie insiste.

« Rappelez-vous, quand nous nous sommes rencontrées, j'étais prête à être votre maîtresse. Mais vous avez ri à cette idée à l'époque déjà ! »

Enfin Oscar réagit :  
>« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, petite fille. Tu le regretteras demain.<br>- Non ! Ni demain ni jamais. »

Sans le vin, elle ne dirait pas des choses pareilles, mais elle les pense réellement, toutes, du fond du cœur.  
>« Moi je le regretterai, mignonne, » affirme Oscar, sévère, plus que d'habitude.<p>

Avant que Rosalie ne puisse se mettre à pleurer de se voir encore une fois repoussée, Oscar ajoute :

« De ne pas pouvoir rendre cela réel. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Rosalie revienne à la charge :

« Faisons-le. Aimez-moi ! Ne m'aimez-vous donc pas ?  
>- Oh si, ma Rosalette, énormément.<br>- Vous aviez dit que nous ne pouviez pas parce que vous êtes une femme mais moi je sais que vous valez plus qu'un homme. Attendez voir un peu ! »

Et Rosalie de grimper sur les genoux d'Oscar, déjà à moitié renversée sur son sofa. La jeune fille relève ses jupes et défait maladroitement son corsage, avant de s'attaquer à la chemise d'Oscar, avec laquelle elle se débat tout autant sans beaucoup de succès.

« Car il faut que nous soyions nues toutes deux et que nous nous serrions l'une contre l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas bien comment c'est, ensuite, mais je, je vous fais confiance, vous devez bien savoir, vous. Alors montrez-moi ?  
>- Rosalie, enfin...<br>- Pas comme mari et femme puisque, puisque, vous ne pourrez jamais être mon ari hélas même si moi je voudrais tant être votre femme. Mais vous êtes un officier, et ce que font les soldats avec les filles des rues est différent de ce que font les époux, non ? Alors... »

Un officier. Ce mot résonne aux oreilles d'Oscar. Oui, elle est un officier de la Garde Royale et se doit une conduite irréprochable. Comme le remarque Rosalie elle n'est pas un soudard qui profite honteusement des filles perdues et les abandonne sitôt après. Elle devrait donc la repousser. Elle devrait lui dire qu'elle l'aime comme une petite sœur... mais elle est sûre qu'elle l'aime comme aucune de ses sœurs aînées ne l'aime et n'a vraiment, vraiment pas le cœur de la repousser encore et de lui fendre le cœur.

De sa position affalée, elle tend les bras vers le doux visage qui la surplombe. Elle caresse les douces joues humides de larmes, plonge les mains dans la chevelure blonde dénouée et attire Rosalie vers elle.  
>Ses lèvres roses qui réclament tant, elle les effleure juste des siennes, et sèche ses larmes d'un baiser.<p>

« C'est d'accord. Juste pour cette nuit, faisons comme si tu étais ma maîtresse : dormons ensemble. Je te bercerai. »

Oscar non plus n'est pas sûre de comment ça pourrait marcher, entre deux femmes, et s'imagine que lui accorder de dormir ensemble suffira à contenter Rosalie sans la compromettre. Juste être couchées côte à côte, ça ne porte pas à conséquence, n'est-ce pas ?

À demi nues, elles roulent ensemble sur le lit d'Oscar. Rosalie dépose sur son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules, une pluie de baisers légers comme des ailes de papillons. Leur position couchée, membres enchevêtrés, et les vêtements qu'il leur reste ne leur permettent pas beaucoup plus que quelques caresses somme toute bien chastes mais qui semblent à l'innocente Rosalie bien audacieuses.

Leurs jambes se sont accrochées et elles n'osent plus changer de position. Rosalie se retrouve serrée contre la poitrine d'Oscar, un bras replié entre leurs deux corps; de l'autre, elle lui flatte encore doucement l'épaule. Leurs cheveux dénoués la chatouillent un peu, mais leur contact doux l'amuse plus qu'il ne pourrait la déranger. Oscar referme protectivement les bras autour d'elle et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles glissent ainsi toutes deux lentement vers le sommeil. 


End file.
